Morgoth's heir and the Truth
by Mortimer Riddle
Summary: Harry Potter had known that something was completely wrong with the way things was since the beginning of the second year. But only in his sixth year did he start to get answers to his questions. The answers was not what he had expected and now they are sitting and reading about his life and how it would be.


**Hello people, the first chapter is here of the newest fanfiction. I hope none of you has a problem with BDSM for if you do then close this fanfiction at once. If you don't hence to this warning then suit yourself. And yes there will be yaoi but Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy won't be soul mates which will be explained in a few chapters into this story. That said enjoy the read and introduction to three new characters that is going to join us into this reading.**

**Mortimer Riddle**

* * *

Chapter one: And so it begins.

Harry frowned inside his mind where he sat eating his food, it was Monday and the classes was already over but Hermione would not stop fussing about homework. Hell they was on their sixth year, yes, but you would think that she could at least calm down a few nooks.

Harry took a bite from the piece of meat that was on his fork. He knew he could pass with flying color since he had been studying secretly since he felt like between them two, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, that he just couldn't be himself.

Take Hermione, the Teacher's pet, always wanting to be on top. He had found her one day trying to get someone down so they didn't study to much to make sure that she stayed on top.

And then it was Ronald, the lazy boy that would hate to study at any cost and only did it at the last minute. He was clueless most of the time and rambling out nonsense most of the time and always picks fights with Draco Malfoy when Draco tries to walk up to him, seeming to want to say something but never given a chance.

Harry frowned even more in his mind, he couldn't remember what he saw in Ronald nor Hermione when they started to become friends, now however was a different story. Harry had to force down a cry when a sharp pain enter his mind, it had always done that when he thought on things and started to come up with answers.

If he didn't know better, it would seem that someone didn't want him to come up with those answers. Harry put down his fork as he chewed on the meat quietly, looking disgusted at Ronald's table manners. That was another thing Harry hated about Ronald, he could do whatever he wanted and had no expectations on his shoulders but he always wanted to be famous and got jealous for the smallest thing that Harry had.

Click, clack... "What was that?" Harry thought to himself, it sounded like high heels walking on the stony hallway floor towards the Great Hall.

Click, clack, click, clack... The footsteps was followed by another pair of footsteps, three to be precis. The Great Hall started to become quiet as more and more people heard the footsteps and one head by one turned to look at the door, waiting for the people to enter.

The doors burst open with such force that many students jumped even if they was expecting the door to open. Each door held open by a male, both looking very different from each other.

The first male had red hair reaching down to his shoulders, he had a earing of pure gold falling from his right ear. He wore a leather jacket that was open showing off a very well built chest and leather pants along with leather boots. Around his left shoulder was a whip hanging comfortable, his blue eyes scanned the room for someone. Harry felt himself blush at the sight of this man.

"How can he dress like that" shriek Hermione in shock and disgust. Ronald however had his mouth hanged open as his face was a little green of disgust.

The other however had long black hair pulled into a soft ponytail. He too had a golden earing but he had a sleeveless T-shirt that was only held up by being tied to a small belt that was strapped around his neck like a necklace. He wore leather shorts along with leather boots, around his right arm was a bracelet near his shoulder. He too had a whip but this one was tied against his hips. His beautiful green eyes was also scanning the room for someone.

The next people who entered the room was what really threw Harry into a mind stop. The first one of course was also a male. He had black hair freely going down his back, slightly pointed ears and a black kimono on. His dark brown almost red eyes looked around the room but it was not him that made his mind to freeze.

No it was the person coming in by his side. She had a beautiful white dress that showed every curve of her body and white high heels. Her red hair fell down in waves to her hips, her green eyes was blazing with anger which was thrown right onto Dumbledore as she hissed coldly out her words. "So" she spoke. "When would I know that Lily Evans nee Mortimer was killed by the dark lord? When was I to know that my nephew survived the killing curse?" she spoke in a cold voice but underneath it held knowledge that would make even Rowena Ravenclaw ashamed.

This made every children who had believe that Mr. Potter's mother to be a muggleborn to question the history of Lily Evans. The teachers was also confused, they had thought that Albus had told the woman about Lily long ago.

Harry Potter on the other hand sat on his seat in a daze. "My mother was not a muggleborn, so that means the Dursley is not my real family?" thought Harry as another sharp pain enter his mind, oh so he hate them.

"I see..." The woman said and then she looked around "Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Come with us, please" with those words she turned around and left the Great Hall, the other following her.

Harry looked at Neville confused and saw that he too was confused. They all four would rise from their seats at the same time and followed the people however Dumbledore's voice made them all to pause.

"Harry, My boy. I do not think..." started Dumbledore gently.

"I do not care what you think. Albus Dumbledore" said a male's voice. The only male that had stayed behind and that was the red haired one. "What the Queen says goes and you know that" said the male before walking away making sure that Harry and his friends and of course rival followed.

The Great Halls door closed with a smash and locked itself, the illusion sky made a rumble of thunder as the students stared at the illusion sky since it hadn't done that before.

"Albus... didn't you tell me that you told Rose about her's nephew?" asked Minevra softly but guarded.

"Of course I did" said Albus gently and trying to smooth the questions while staring questioningly at the illusion sky.

"Then" started Severus "The Queen decided to just barge in and ask a question of to when she would get to know that Lily Potter died and her nephew survive the killing curse?" he asked sarcastic.

"Now Severus, my boy, listen here..." started Dumbledore thinking that if he explained just half-truth he would get away with it.


End file.
